


We Lost the Stars but Found the Sky

by Scallion



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scallion/pseuds/Scallion
Summary: “Wake up Cilius,” he whispers, just a breath away from his creator’s ear.Lucilius only blinks twice, stares at his hands, then back up at offensive man — “Who are you?”( AU - In which Lucilius loses his memories after being revived and somehow ends up joining Gran's crew. )
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	We Lost the Stars but Found the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic purely to feed myself ...
> 
> Also just as a note Lucilius has picked up traits of Lucifer and his former self :)

I. NEW BEGINNINGS.

“ _Wake up Cilius_ ,” he whispers, just a breath away from his creator’s ear. 

Delightedly Belial watches as those delicate eyes flutter open, the same way they had all those years ago. “Welcome to the end, I hope it’s not _too large_ for you to handle after your beauty sleep.”

Lucilius only blinks twice, stares at his hands, then back up at offensive man — “Who are you?”

“How cruel Cilius, now’s not the time for jokes. We’re already reaching the climax of your grand plans. How about a job well done for once?”

“What plans?”

— And with that Belial freezes. Lucilius may claim not to know him, if only to punish him in some cruel way, but to not recognize plans of his own making? 

Something had gone severely wrong.

“Ah, ah, my mistake. I guess I rushed in too fast. You do know who you are right?”

“If it’s anything to go by, you’ve been calling me Cilius for the last few minutes.”

Oh dear.

And in the span of a five minute conversation the world’s ending, ends. 

What’s the use of watching a final sunset with his creator if he won’t even appreciate it? 

II. A NEW HOME

The safest place is in the bosom of their former enemies.

Though there are countless swords pointed at them and spells at the ready, he only smiles in his lascivious way — “Now, now I know I brought you to the edge, but I hardly finished you. Can’t we let bygones be bygones? There’s been a change of plans, and the whole end of the world thing isn’t in the itinerary anymore. Doesn’t that count for something? Everyone here is about change of hearts and all right? Besides we’re hardly the only ones on this ship who tried to end the world.”

Sandalphon bristles like an angry cat, power of the lost primarch flowing through him. No recognition passes through Lucilius eyes, nor any attempt to defend himself.

As much as Belial would love to press some bodies into the ground, his god is hardly in a fighting state. The best he can do is place himself between Lucilius and everyone who wants them dead.

For once, the singularity and their endless need to do good comes in handy. 

III. THE DAILY TOIL

No one puts their guard down, but that’s fine he likes a challenge. He’ll get them to bend over eventually. 

The weariness around Lucilius is worse, considering he avoids most of the crew. It’s nice in a way, having his undivided attention, but truth be told it’s strange when his god walks as if he _doesn’t_ own everything around him. He still has cutting words if Belial pushes too far, and the same pout when he has to do _chores_ as part of the crew, but it’s more of a cold annoyance than a burning defiance.

He’s glad to see Lucilius hasn’t lost any of his intelligence, easily picking up on tasks. Though everyone had quickly learned it was best to leave him with tinkering jobs, less he get bored and abandon his task completely.

They fall into an odd sort of peace with the exception of that Sandalphon, but even Belial can see he’s been properly tamed by the Grandcypher’s captain. He won’t step out of line any time soon.

It’s enough to make Belial think he has no more business here. 

This is _boring_ , playing good boy to the crew. He stands at the edge of the ship, looking at the skies below. Clouds roll beneath them, winged beasts disappearing in the haze of blue. He would carve out his own core if Lucilius asked, offered it on a golden platter too, only this wasn’t the Lucilius he had set his eyes on two millennia ago. 

He did not love this Lucilius.

It would be easy, wings sprouting to take flight. Go away somewhere, and do whatever — it’s a perfect time to cause some trouble on purpose.

“Belial,” Not-Lucilius says, emerging from the darkness, “Are you leaving me?”

“You sound like a scorned lover,” he jokes, with a fake smile, all teeth and no heart.

“Do _not_ patronize me.”

To that Belial laughs, that sharp tone cutting through the night, maybe-Cilius giving his perpetual disinterested look.

Lucilius does not take kindly to his laughter, but to Belial’s surprise he doesn’t lash out.

“I’m not quite sure of anything. When I look at the skydwellers I feel rage and the urge to protect them, all at once. I know things I shouldn’t, but have empty thoughts on simple subjects, ” he pauses, hesitation written across his face, “— but I’ve never once doubted your loyalty. That’s the only thing I’ve ever been sure of.”

Belial opens his mouth before he’s shushed with a firm, _Let me finish_.

“So if you are to leave, go knowing you completed your job.”

Love is oh, so complex.

Lucilius wakes to the familiar face of Belial and breakfast snagged from the kitchens and the ravenous jaws of the Grandcypher crew.

IV. SURFACE SELF

“Do you like it here?” 

“I don’t know.”

“What task should we help with today?”

“I don’t care.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“Anything.”

“Cilius, Cilius, _please_ .” Belial frowns, “You must have some vices, some _favorites_. You’re not becoming a saint on me are you?”

Lucilius goes silent, actually thinking on the question, “I have a favorite crew member.”

“Oh? _Oh_? It’s me isn’t it Cilius?”

“No it’s Rosine.” His face betrays no lie nor jest, and Belial can’t help but stare aghast.

“Rosine? _The old lady_?”

“Yes. She makes me rice crackers.”

V. MIDDLE SELF

Belial was not going to lose his status to an old woman carrying an endless supply of rice crackers. He was an age old being, one of the original primals, **the** archangel of cunning. 

Which was why this fine afternoon, he had sat Lucilius down offering varying amount of snacks. It shouldn’t have been difficult to find something more invigorating than _rice crackers_ , but apparently the task was becoming exceedingly difficult as Lucilius didn’t seem impressed with any of them.

In the past, though few had known, Lucilus had a penchant for sugary substances, whether it was to keep his brain going, or it was simply to his taste, Belial had never found out. However, with this forbidden knowledge Rosine couldn’t possibly remain his favorite.

“— and this is …?”

“Ice cream Cilius, try it I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“It’s dripping.”

“Wet things can be good, _trust me_.”

To his utter surprise Lucilius sinks his teeth into the cold treat as if it was a cracker he was trying to eat in a single bite. Belial observes his eyes go comically wide as he clutches his head.

He gurgles something suspiciously close to _you’re trying to kill me, aren't you_ , and Belial’s laugh covers the entire deck of the airship.

Lucilius had always calculated _everything_ , and here he was biting into an ice cream all because he had said _trust me_.

“Why’d you let me do that,” Lucilius accuses, pouting at him and the offending treat.

Wiping a tear, Belial grins, “Sorry, sorry. Hand it over Cilius I’ll get rid of that for you.”

He pulls the cone closer to himself defensively, with a simple “No.”

Belial raises an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“It tasted good.”

Belial takes it as a win and curses the strange flutter in his chest.

VI. INNER SELF

There’s some sort of contraption in the eating quarters, a distillery, if his questionable memory serves correct. Logic dictates he shouldn’t handle what doesn’t belong to him, but the curiosity in himwins. He was fairly certain these contraptions were far from being rare, but this one was strange in content and location. Who would want this in an area where the crew often consumed sustenance? This could easily hold dangerous chemicals and the like.

He touches one end to inspect it, and suddenly he moves without thought like his body remembers something he doesn’t. Coffee beans, boiling water, a dash of cream.

— and an angry _get away from that_.

Lucilius turns to see the crew member Sandalphon, full of anger, barely containing his wings.

“I haven’t damaged it if that’s what you’re worried about,” he replies. He’s quite certain he must have done something to Sandalphon in his lost memories, as even the weariest of crew members no longer jumped to their weapon at the sight of his appearance.

Without knowing why he takes a seat laying two cups of coffee on the table. 

“What are you trying to do — ?”

“I think I’ve been waiting for you.”

The sunlight filters through the windows, and it’s strange — in the sky there are only the clouds and endless blue, but for a moment the shadows cast the illusion of trees and overgrowth in a shaded garden.

There is a white haired man sitting in a seat and he is Lucilius, but he looks like Lucifer and he is Lucifer, but he looks like Lucilius.

The smell of the coffee is familiar and against his warring feelings, Sandalphon takes a seat. He brings the cup to his lips.

“Is it good?” 

_It’s perfect_.

Sandalphon jolts out of his seat and turns towards the door.

Lucilius can’t help but to feel indignant, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going out for a bit…” and just like that Sandalphon is gone as quickly as he arrived.

The astral brings the cup to his own lips, warmth flooding his body.

He doesn’t know why he says, “I’ll be waiting.”

VII DANGER FOR THE INNOCENT

One would think the combination of Lucifer and Lucilius would create quite a powerful being, but somehow Belial had severely miscalculated and his dear Lucilius held no memories of combat nor how to use his astral powers.

Yet for some reason he insisted on being twice and reckless than he ever was.

“Please,” Belial almost begs as he dispatches a monster going for the kneeling Lucilius collecting monster parts. “You’re really putting me on edge here, I don’t want to see your pretty little head go flying off again.”

Lucilius ignores him and continues gathering what he wants. He would be amused at how familiar this scene was if that familiar head of white hair didn’t completely just sink into an underground monster den as the ground beneath him collapsed. 

Immediately Belial dives down too enveloping him with his own body. As he falls, he feels the claws of a beast gouge into his flesh. At once he sees red.

The lowly beast is beheaded just before he releases his wings, soaring out of the den.

Belial lands to place his creator down ever so gently.

He looks at the frazzled Lucilius, who seems unhurt but looking more alarmed by the second.

“Does something hurt?”

“ _You’re hurt_ ”

Belial looks at his own wound, and offers one of his uncaring smiles, “Ah worry not, I’m made to last. Though, if you’re going to stare so hard I wouldn’t mind if you kissed it better.” 

The joke is less humorous when Lucilius brings his lips to his wound. He wants to stop him, it’s an ugly gouge, bloody and unsightly, but he can’t seem to will his body to move.

When Lucilius pulls away red is smeared upon his lips.

VIII. BLUE SKIES

It is a rare time where the Grandcypher is quiet. Lucilius lays on Belial’s lap, eyes shut, basking in the sun when he asks - “I did something before didn’t I? Something to make the others wary.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Belial chuckles, “You only tried to end the world.”

Lucilius only hums, unsurprised it seems, “A Lot of us try to do that don’t we?”

“Yes, but if it makes you feel better I liked your plan the best,” and he meant that quite sincerely.

“Why did I do it?”

_because you were angry_

_because you were vengeful_

_because you wanted to be the master of your own fate_

_because you could_

_because you were spiteful_

_because you rather die than kneel_

_because it was your right_

_because you were lonely, in a way with no one to understand you_

“Who can really say?”

If he’s disappointed in a lack of an answer it doesn’t show. “Why did you go along with it?”

 _because I loved you_

“Who knows?”

IX. REGRETS

“Do you regret it?”

“No. I probably had my reasons.”

Belial leans over, far into Lucilius’s space, farther than he’s ever been allowed to. He’s rather surprise. He was under the impression that Lucilius had grown attached to the skydwellers. “Ready to do it again?”

Lucilius grabs his chin with one hand, and though he lays on his lap docile, his grip is strong and commanding. Belial sees a glimmer of the past Lucilius and the old flame roars to life in his chest, stoked by desire. 

Lucilius searches for something in his face, whether or not he finds it is a mystery as he simply says, “No, I don’t think I will,” and releases him.

“Why not?”

He shrugs, and Belial thinks, that’s new - “Who knows?” Lucilius echoes back teasingly, (that’s new too) “I don’t feel angry enough, or perhaps the company here is quite satisfactory.”

And he smiles , and that’s perhaps the newest of them all, but how can he think of the Lucilius then, and the Lucilius now when he’s fallen madly in love with both. 

“So you’re not lonely?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,”

Ah, Belial thinks, still looking for your perfect creation then?

“How can I be lonely when I have you?”

Oh. 

X. TO THE END OF THE WORLD

His creator is the most beautiful person to ever grace this world, in the past and present, and he cannot help but to fall in love again, immersed in deep blue of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore a concept where Belial falls in love with his creator again & Lucilius has less anger against the world.
> 
> I hope I did their characters justice even if it was an AU!


End file.
